A Summer Off
by Chaos Hunter 25
Summary: Since so many people died in the Battle of Hogwarts, a lot of girls have been left single, and Harry's gotten rather good looking since he started his new job as an Auror. Having this summer off will be fun! Harry/Harem. Like all of my stories M. Please suggest pairings. Polls for next chapter on my profile.
1. Mrs Molly Weasley

Harry was sitting on his bed in the Burrow feeling very awkward, he was in the Weasley home for the first time since Ginny had dumped him, the only reason he was here was because of the fact that Hermione was there and since she had broken up with Ron he didn't want his friend to be alone. Harry thought back to how it all happened, how he had killed Voldemort and the two girls had both walked up to him and Ron and said that they "needed time to be alone and process" but he, unlike his ginger friend, knew that Hermione had regretted leading Ron on for so long and Ginny just didn't want to go back into a relationship after her brother and dad had died, plus she still had 7th year and Hermione wanted to join her.

It was awkward walking through the front door of the Burrow that morning, all Harry had wanted after his hour long broom ride there was to say hi (maybe have lunch) and have a quick nap, instead he was met by Molly crying and Ron, Hermione and Ginny arguing abou god knows what. Harry made Mrs Weasley a quick cup of tea and said he was going upstairs to unpack after making sure she was okay, noting that she had lost a lot of weight but her tits and ass were still huge, making her curvy in all the right places.

As he had walked up the stairs Harry saw Ron start yelling something about vomiting slugs for Hermione and demanding her respect and adoration, well, he meant adoration but the way he said it mad it sound like "odor-rations", making Harry snort slightly and the girls telling the ginger boy to fuck off, causing Ron to charge downstairs and yell,"Diagon Alley!" at the top his lungs from the fireplace, the girls turned to Harry and said that it was nice to see him and went into Ginny's room, leaving Harry alone, somehow still thinking of how curvy Molly was, therefore making him have an erection.

So here was Harry, sitting in his bed thinking about how sexy his best-friends mother was, even though he felt weird about his arrival he began to take off his clothes, releasing his 9 inch cock from its fabric cage. He began to think of Molly, bent over the floor with her head in the cupboard, her giant ass swaying in the air invitingly, begging to be fucked, Harry imagined moving her panties to the side, revealing her pussy, and taking his cock out of his trousers, all without her knowing, then slowly entering her, making her scream but not fight him, instead thrusting onto him and moaning.

He continued jacking off as the images flew through his mind and he felt so close, he was so horny that he couldn't help but yell,"Molly!" as he came, as he calmed down he didn't notice Molly knocking on the door and entering, not at least until he heard her gasp when she saw his throbbing erection in his hand, Harry grabbed a pillow to cover himself but that only made Molly stare, making him harder, she began to speak.

"Sorry, I just came up to see if you were okay after you yelled," Molly stared at the pillow, licking the corner of her mouth,"but it seems you have other things in mind so i'll leave," she rushed to the door, tripping over a pile of books that Ron had left on the floor, making her land on the edge of the bed with her head in front of Harry's pillow covered cock. Molly gulped down the lump in her throat as the horny teen desperately restrained himself from grabbing her hair and starting to face-fuck her.

Molly gave in to the situation and moved the pillow away from Harry's dick, while slowly moving up his body so that she was sitting on his lap in nothing but a sports bra and leggings, Harry was in a blissful state of shock that ended when Molly began grinding into him, moving ever closer to his face, she licked her lips again but stopped at his lips and began to kiss around his lips while stripping down to her birthday suit, exposing her huge DD tits and shaven pussy, she then grabbed his chin and began to sensually kiss him as she stroked his cock.

Once he was completely hard Molly got onto her knees and began to lick up and down Harry's cock, jacking him extremely quickly at the bottom, she started to kiss the head then wrapped her lips around Harry's cock and began to bob on him, still stroking him. Harry, who had just realised what was going on, grabbed Molly's head and began to hit his dick against the back of her throat, making her gag, his dick throbbing again, Harry pulled out of Molly's mouth and practically threw her onto the bed, telling her to get on all fours.

Slowly positioning himself over her pussy, Harry grabbed onto Molly's shoulders and thrust into her, causing her to start screaming yet still bouncing on him, letting him abuse her was one of the witches many fetishes. The wizard began to pound into his lover with all his might and knew she was as close to orgasm as he was, so he pulled out of her pussy and began to rub his cock while preparing Molly's ass to be violated, rubbing her pussy juices over her ass-hole.

Instead of the violent approach he had used prior, the Auror entered her ass slowly, all the while stroking her pussy. Once he was sure she was used to it, Harry began to use Molly's ass like he'd used her pussy, fucking her like a little whore, Molly promptly came all over Harry's hand and bed and he began to force his hand down her throat, her licking away gleefully, Harry felt on the verge and he told Molly and she jumped of his dick then sat on it again, almost fast enough for Harry to not notice she had made him fuck her pussy.

Harry didn't have enough time to pull out of her pussy so he held onto Molly's waist and buried himself deep within her pussy and came in her, making her scream and moan so much she went limp for a moment. As Molly recovered from being filled to the brim in Potter cum she turned around, still sitting on Harry's cock and began to kiss him again they lay for a second until Molly said,"I should really get dinner started Harry," as she got her clothes on and stood up, she walked to the door and smiled,"this is going to be a fun summer!"


	2. Hermione Granger

Harry had sat very awkwardly at dinner, as Ron had not arrived back home yet and the girls incited that we should start dinner, so I sat with Molly on my side of the table, who was "secretly" jerking me under the table and, whenever the girls weren't looking from would dive bomb down and wrap her lips around my cock, take it to the hilt, and rise up almost immediately. Although that's not the awkward thing, as Ron sent home an owl saying that he was going to stay at the Ministry to stay ahead, which meant that, not only was Ron finding an excuse to hide from Hermione, Harry was going to be left alone here with his ex, his sexy best-friend, and his new slut, so he was never not going to have a boner.

Anyway, as Molly continued to play with him while the girls talked Harry felt himself getting close, and tried to stop her, but she slapped his hand and continued, Harry creeping ever closer to the edge. Just as he was about to erupt Ginny dropped something under the table and Hermione ducked down to get it, stopping Molly from stroking him, moving her hand quickly away, but not stopping his eruption. As Hermione face rose up to look for the fallen item, she was met with Harry's cock, squirting upwards over the table into something with a "plop", the thing being her drink, the great witch appeared again from under the table holding onto Ginny's fork and pulled out her wand, tapping it against the fork, cleaning it, she then grabbed her drink and noticed the cum floating in it that Ginny had not, Harry shoving his reforming erection in his pants again.

Hermione, who Harry had seen doing odd things, did the one thing that he never expected her to do, she put her lips to the glass and tipped it back, slowly guzzling down the cum-filled drink moaning as she finished it, if her act was to get Harry's attention she had it, as she then abruptly stood up and said,"I'm terribly sorry Mrs Weasley, but may myself and Harry be excused from the table, he said that he would ask Kingsley to get me a job in the Ministry and I would like to find out in private," Molly looked at Harry for confirmation and he nodded to her, the boy who lived had promised Hermione and find her a job with the Ministry but he had told told her by owl last month, he looked to Ginny, who looked clueless as to what was going on, shocked, so, as he stood up and went upstairs with Hermione he couldn't believe that she hadn't told Ginny, but he shook himself out of it, sticking to the moment, they arrived to their destination, Ginny's room, Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's shirt and chucked him into the room and through the auror against the door,"You Pervert!" she screamed as she slapped him.

Harry knew that he had deserved the slap, he had many chances to stop Molly but he didn't and now he was in this situation, yet he still couldn't help getting angry, the witch looked ready to slap him again so he jutted his foot out and tripped her over, causing her to grab onto him by his arm as she fell to the floor. She lay on the floor, with him on top of her, calming down slightly, the situation they had then found themselves in was very sexy but he felt ready bolt it when he noticed from the corner of his eye that she was moving her hand towards him, but stopped himself when he saw that she was trying to caress his face.

The witch softly stroked his cheek and, with a mournful glance, began to speak,"I...I know that we're adults now Harry, believe me I know how mature you are, but that's Mrs Weasley down there, your best friends mother, the woman who raised you more than your own aunt and your fucking her," Hermione turned away from Harry as he moved closer, pretty sure he knew what she was going to say,"I...Harry James Potter! Stop smirking! Anyway, um, I thought...only a few times, that maybe we would of had our, um, first, uh, time...t...t...together, possibly?"

Even though she had told him to stop smiling before, Harry's grin grew greatly when his friend said those words, the boy who lived lunged forward and began a heated kiss with Hermione, which had her blushing furiously, even though she continued to deep'n the kiss by pulling the wizard closer to her, when they separated Hermione hurriedly removed her top and shorts, leaving herself in only her underwear, Harry followed suit, going a step further going nude to show her, yet again, his erect dick, the witch then crawled down just in front of it and began to wrap her hand around his cock, all the while saying,"This doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for fucking Molly," slowly moving her face closer to his dick.

Once she was practically kissing the head of his, Hermione suddenly shot down his shaft, giving Harry a rush of pleasure so strong he grabbed her head and held her down for a moment before she then starting a slow, teasing bob, driving the Chosen One insane, he still held onto Hermione's head and used that to his advantage as he began to "persuade" her to go further down on him, faster, which she happily did, looking him in the eye and unclasping her bra, both revealing her beautiful B sized tits and also making him realise that for a virgin, Hermione was really good at giving guys boners and giving blow-jobs.

Harry knew that if he let the brainiac continue what she was doing he wouldn't last long, so he pulled out of her mouth, much to Hermione's annoyance and tore off her panties, electing a loud, childish giggle, the wizard stared for a moment at what he was pretty sure was the most attractive thing he had ever seen, Hermione's pussy looked tight and juicy and only had a small line of hair above it, which made her look really cute, the witch began to blush and tried to cover herself up but Harry held her hand softly and only said one thing, one barley audible thing,"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this," he used his other hand to touch her face as she glanced at him and nodded.

The witch lay down fully and spread her legs as wide apart as she could as Harry towered over her, she closed her eyes for a moment and felt Harry kiss her again but this one was soft and loving, she nodded again and the wizard positioned his cock to her pussy then began to enter her incredibly tight pussy as slowly and sweetly as humanly possible, kissing her and always asking if she was okay. He reached her hymen and before ploughing through her he began to kiss her then broke through, which made her dig her nails into his arms, he kept going, not waiting a second as he rammed into her repeatedly until she regained her composure and pushed him down to the floor and began riding him, bouncing wildly, thrashing and bucking with every movement, Harry could tell this was too much for her and as soon he was finished that thought she came all over him, triggering him too as he shot streams of his cum inside of her.

Hermione calmed down after a minute and rolled off of Harry and cuddled him, rubbing her forehead against his,"Okay, I'll forgive you when ever you need me to, as long as we keep doing this," Harry smiled at her and told her that the Weasley woman must of been getting suspicious and that they should go downstairs again, so they grabbed their cloths and left the room, not before Hermione got another kiss though.


	3. Luna Lovegood

It had been a good morning after the wizards first two lustful adventures, waking up in his bed with new misadventures in store for the day, that was until he turned over in his bed and saw Luna smiling at him wearing a headband that was flashing different colours as she cuddled him, Harry yelped and fell out of his bed, making a loud bang ricochet through the Burrow and obviously startling the witch opposite him as well, because she then screamed too as she jumped backwards, accidentally hitting her head off of the wall as she did so.

Once Harry had composed himself he went over to the blonde girl to check on her, as he moved he also checked the clock in the room that read 3:30pm, the boy who lived sighed at how much of a slob he was for not waking up at the appropriate time, nevertheless, he bent down to see if Luna's head was okay and ask what she was doing here, as soon as he had made sure she wasn't hurt he asked her, to which she replied,"Mrs Weasley sent me an owl at midnight telling me that I am invited to a party that is being held here in a week and that I am free to stay as long as I like, as, what did she say in the letter,_"There are to many empty beds and people to entertain__," _what could that mean? Anyway at noon I arrived and Mrs Weasley told me that her and the others were going shopping and that you were asleep, so she asked me to stay and unpack so that when you woke up you wouldn't freak out, I guess my approach didn't work," the witch stood up, letting Harry see her in only her bra and panties and pointed at the head band she was wearing,"This is the birthday present I got from my dad, it's a Montus Fortitudinem, it detects peoples emotions and allows me to share them, but never mind that, when I finished unpacking an hour ago I could sense a great amount of emotion flooding from your room, one I couldn't identify, so I came in here and began to hug you to calm down but your emotion grew and began to overwhelm me so much that I woke you up before anything happened, please forgive me."

Harry, who was still pretty stunned at seeing Luna in barely any cloths, was just standing staring at the girl, then had a grand realisation,"What did I make you feel?" was all the wizard said as he moved closer to her, noting the fact that she was sweating immensely. Luna, who was playing with her hair, nervous under Harry's gaze, hit the bed post and fell on the bed and accidentally snapping the Montus-thingy, the boy who lived crouched down next to the witch and began to breath lustfully by her ear, he slowly left a trail of kisses down to her collar bone then up to her jaw, electing gasps and moans from the oddball, suddenly stopping an inch away from her lips,"I'll ask you again, only one more time, and you have to answer me, no matter what. What did I make you feel?"

Luna must have been really turned on because the next second she was kissing Harry with all the passion in the world and was literally ripping off his top and pants, leaving him nude, she then tore off her bra and panties too, revealing her shaven, dripping pussy and her C sized tits, she continued to make out with the wizard for a few more minutes, making sure to get him hard before she said her next words,"Harry, you make me feel horny as fuck, as horny as fucking possible."

That had to be the hardest Harry had ever gotten, he was only able to stop himself from destroying the goddess pussy in front of him by the fact Luna had somehow gotten him to lick her pussy without him noticing, so he couldn't shove himself in her as hard as possible. The witch was currently underneath him and was holding onto his hair so hard that if he had tried to pull away from her delicious pussy his head would be torn in two, luckily Harry had just discovered a love of pussy juice and was happily lapping away with his tongue, enjoying shoving it deeper into her folds, making her scream and moan, the wizard got curious about something and decided to shove two fingers into the Ravenclaws asshole, causing even more screaming and moaning, after a few minutes even making Luna cum like a mad lady, with her thrashing about screaming louder than the wizard had thought possible.

The witch cooled down after her episode and kissed Harry again, this time short and sweet as she quickly flung herself down and started to lick the shaft of the wizards cock, clutching his balls firmly, kneading them for cum that she had not yet earned, making Luna look the most frustrated the Chosen One had ever seen her, as she pumped his dick with one hand, played with his balls with the other and started to bob up and down on her new favourite plaything, flicking her tongue over his head every time she pulled back and with that last trick she must have known that Harry would of been on the edge of cumming as she pulled off of him and lay down with her hair spread across the pillow, panting as she waited longingly to be pleasured.

The boy who lived put this hands on either side of her and continued a kiss he never wanted to end as Harry put his cock at Luna's pussy and pushed into her slowly, almost immediately after getting his whole dick in he began to jackhammer her, flipping her over and angling the witch's ass upwards to get more access and more speed, holding her head down against the pillow while he made her cum five more times, drenching the bed in pussy juice, Harry's cock began to quiver and he pushed himself as deep inside of Luna as he could before giving her the best cream-pie of her life.

Luna pulled him out of her and smirked at Harry saying,"That headband was enchanted with a colour changing charm, it didn't have anything to do with emotion," the Ravenclaw started to giggle,"I just wanted to screw you!"


	4. Ginny Weasley

The Chosen One and Luna had spent the next hour fucking in every room in the house just to help get the witch "accustomed" to it, which Harry was very happy to do, anyway, as the lovers were finishing their final round, which was in Molly's bedroom, they heard a loud thud from down stairs, the girls were arriving home from Diagon Alley. Harry and Luna ran down to his room as quickly as possible, so that they could get their cloths and as they sneaked into his room the wizard saw Ginny coming up the stares, her huge breasts swaying in front of her and her curved ass bouncing behind making the boy who lived stop in his tracks and stare, along with Luna, who on her way down stairs had left a trail of cum from her pussy in her wake, the ginger witch fully turned the corner and saw a blur fling itself into Harry's room and only saw the cum covered Luna crouched down in the hall, she stood for a moment, then walked into her room, to tired from the days activity to care or to fully comprehend what position she had just seen Luna in.

* * *

As the day went on Harry had not seen Ginny since he hid in his room to avoid being caught and he was beginning to become worried about whether or not she was avoiding him, he asked Hermione if there could have been anything that could have annoyed her and she said that Ron had been in the Leaky Cauldron ever since he left the house and he was paying a slut for "services", so the wizard marched up to the redheads room, Harry knocked on the door and was met by the door swinging open with the witch holding it open, her hair is a mess with tufts of it going to and fro, she's rubbing her eyes so the Chosen One realises that she's been asleep, he smiles at as she glares at him and he swallows all of his remaining confidence,"I just wanted to check if you were okay, I haven't seen you all day and Hermione said that you guys caught Ron, I'm sorry you had to see that."

Ginny stared at him, not seeming to hear him properly, the wizard went to give her a hug but she suddenly slapped him,"Don't think you can do that to me Man Whore!" she suddenly turned around and slammed the door, not aware or caring that Harry's foot blocked it, the Chosen One stepped into the room and saw that she had broken down into tears on her bed, he sat next to her and held her but she pulled away and began to ball more,"I said I wont do that you freak, I'm not sucking you cock at dinner or screwing you, I'm not a slut!" she grabbed onto one of her pillows and hit him with it, then, once she had calmed down, she began to let him hold her,"I saw you, with all of them, my classmate, my best-friend, my fucking mother, and the only thing I could think when I saw you was _"Why did I break up with him"_ what sane person thinks that! It's not that I don't like being single, I love it, the things me and Luna did last year, but I just wanted to be with you once, I wanted that for forever and I'm just jealous, please give me this, please," she began to grab the wizards face and kiss him, which he wasn't sure should stop, but decided to let, he hadn't had a chance when they were together so he took it there.

A second after the heated kiss began Ginny pushed Harry off of her and quickly said,"You better make this good or it's pointless," the wizard laughed and pulled off his shirt and the redhead follow suit, letting him stare at her scrumptious DD tits, she smiled as he stared at her and she began to pull off his trousers,"You gonna sit there gawking at me or are you going to show me what you did to the others," Harry smirked at her and pushed his trousers and pants off him, then tugged off her jeans and panties and began to devour her pussy, using her screams and moans as a fuel and and her clutching his head as an accelerator, he grabbed her heavenly ass and started squeezing it, loving how they bounced in his hands and still were firm somehow, he kept going until he felt her beginning to quizzer and shoved his tongue in her, making her squirt all over him.

The Chosen One let go of her for a moment and crawled up to kiss Ginny again but the redhead had recovered from her frenzy faster than expected, as she had spun them over and was starting to jack him to get him to his full length, once she achieved her goal she wrapped her mouth around his dick and bobbed up and down, savouring every move she made, the witch used her tongue to stimulate him, succeeding as she got Harry to erupt moments later, swallowing all of it and sighing afterwords, she jumped up to the boy who lived level and started to kiss him again, slowly edging down.

Harry noticed and grabbed her waist and turned her around, positioning himself above the witch then entering her and breaking her hymen in an instant, that sent Ginny over the edge as she clutched onto him in pain as he thrust into her relentlessly, she quickly began loving it though as she started screaming again and kissed Harry to stop herself, Ginny had already came about seven times now and was getting desperate for Harry to release inside her, so she stopped the kiss and got Harry on his back and continued riding him, but she started to suck on her tits and pinch them too, sending the wizard over the edge, he thrust into her womb, unknown to either of them, and came.

They separated and gave each other a final kiss and Harry said to Ginny,"When your ready, I want to get back together," and kissed her again.

Ginny moved away and said,"Give me until the end of summer to decide, but we get to fuck in between," she giggled straddling him another time.


	5. Nymphadora Tonks

The day after his amazing sex with Ginny was one of the best Harry had this summer, he started the day waking up to Ginny riding his cock like a crazy person and after breakfast found himself giving Molly's asshole the "treatment" it deserved (and he was pretty sure Hermione walk in on them and started to touch herself) then, just before lunch, the Auror went for a quick shower with Luna, he walked downstairs to the table to find two extra plates at the table and he realised with it being five days to the party Tonks and Fleur had both arrived, while both claiming to be excited about the event they both looked distant and sad, both had lost their husbands in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Something Harry had noticed about the pair of widows when he had arrived was that they both glanced at him with cloudy eyes and were biting their lips then they both tried to hide their looks and rushed over to him, giving the wizard big hugs and lots of kisses, neither one of the women held back on him though, as both of them began rubbing their tits against him and Fleur even tried to hold Harry's throbbing boner before the others arrived down stairs and put lunch on the table, catching up with one another as they sat down and began to eat.

Harry, who was still stand still in shock with a massive boner, slowly walked to the table and saw only one spare seat, the one next to Tonks, the wizard sat down and grabbed the salad bowl, absentmindedly chatting with the girls, all the while he felt a hand pull down his trousers and pants to rub his cock, he looked at Tonks who was smiling for the first time since she had arrived at the Burrow and winked at her before spanking her big ass, making the Metamorphmagis yelp and squeeze him tighter, and the wizard knew then that the witch was not as much of a risk maker as Molly, oh how wrong he was.

Tonks leaned closer to Ginny, who was on her other side, and pretended to get deeply involved in her conversation about this new jinx called "the bug brains charm", casually pulling down her skirt and panties enough that Harry could see her asshole, she pointed at her ass then grabbed the wizards cock again before leaning a bit further forward, spreading her asshole a bit, her fellow Auror got the message and lined himself up with her and slowly entering her, making her gasp, he sped up his thrusts so much that she had to shove some food in her mouth to stop herself from screaming, he continued until he felt her cum drip through her panties and then felt himself near his limit, so he pulled out and pushed her skirt and pants down a bit before rubbing his cock against her pussy and when he felt his cum start to blast out he put its head to the witches entrance, electing a satisfied sigh from her.

Swiftly pulling away from the witch, Harry shoved his cock back into his trousers and sat normally while Tonks fixed herself up, they continued with lunch, chatting away and planning the party a bit after but the wizard scurried away quickly and motioned for the Metamorphmagus to follow him, as they went up the stairs when Harry grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his bedroom, forcing their lips together and pushing her against the door when it closed, they began to strip and with every piece of clothing removed they kissed the skin it no longer covered, Tonks and Harry were both in a state of pure desire and when they got down to their underwear they didn't even go to the bed, they removed what little remained of their clothing and the Boy Who Lived gasped, Tonks' tits were much larger than they had been a moment before, with them first being B's and suddenly becoming D's, he didn't complain, he just began to lick her nipples and rub her pussy through her soaking panties.

The witch on the other hand was in a trance stroking Harry's cock and clutching her new lovers head to her chest, suffocating him slightly but he didn't seem to care, instead he grabbed her ass and squeezed it, making her yelp and release him, also allowing him to put her into position, the wizard told Tonks to brace herself against the door and put her ass in the air, once she had done so Harry rammed straight into her dripping pussy, both going down to his shaft and putting his whole head inside her womb, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs and make her orgasm, halting him from continuing until she slowly started to bounce on him, but the Chosen One was having none of it, he pulled her head back by her pink hair and started fucking her faster and harder, wrecking Tonks apart mentally as the only thing she seemed able to do was moan and drool and whenever she tried to speak she was interrupted by an orgasm.

With all of his sexy acts of domination Harry was getting incredibly close to cumming, and he was pretty sure this would be one of the biggest of his life, so he began to fondle Tonks' tits and kiss and bite her neck as he pushed all the way into her womb again and released all of his load inside of her, setting the witch over the edge and making her cum for the sixth time, she didn't get any time to recover though, as her lover spun her around (still impaled by his cock) so that they were facing one another and began to kiss her softly, slowly thrusting into her and squeezing her ass, Tonks seemed to have regained her energy, with her suddenly wrapping her legs around Harry's waist and meeting each of his sensual thrusts with conviction.

Harry then stood up and braced the witch against the door again and continued his slow thrusts, with Tonks still hanging onto him and her moans smothered by the Boy Who Lived lips, the wizard began to speed up and started to suck on the Metamorphmagus' tits adoringly as she screamed at the top of her lungs, Harry felt himself verging on cumming so he buried himself deep within her and shot stream after stream of hot sticky cum into her womb, filling it entirely, the wizard sat down and Tonks crawled off of him, feeling sore and tired, she saw all the cum covering Harry's cock and felt her last burst of energy she quickly enveloped his whole cock in her mouth and sucked it all off, all the Chosen One could think was,"_No gag reflex_," before he felt her go still, he looked down and saw that Tonks had passed out mid blow-job, so he pulled her off, lifted her onto his bed and tucked her in before going to have a quick shower.


	6. Fleur Delacour

Harry was really enjoying his time in the Burrow, having sex all of the time was brilliant, and the Chosen One knew that what he had done with Tonks and the others would just be the start, so while in his daze Harry didn't notice that as he slipped inside the shower that the door opened, or the sound of what seemed to be an angel singing to herself, he continued in his ignorance as he washed his body slowly and it was not until there was a loud scream to his left did he notice the blonde goddess next to him, Fleur Delacour stood next to him with her D-cups and big ass giving her the stature of an hourglass and a dripping wet pussy, that had been shaven to look like a love heart, before his very eyes.

Before he could say anything the part Veela screamed,"V'y are you here!?" Harry just stood there stunned by the woman in front of him and he couldn't help getting a boner,"V'y did you not tell me you vere in here!? I could have vaited out side for you to leave, but of course you are like all the 'ittle boys, aren't you, all just a bunch of perverts! I know I am gorgeous but you don't have to pull cheap stunts to look at me, just ask!" she obviously did not mean what she had said to sound like it did, as she quickly covered her mouth in shock at what she had said and seemed to want to apologise to the Chosen One, he didn't care though, he knew he would have his way with her as soon as his cock grew to its full length.

When Fleur was about to apologise Harry cheekily asked,"Well you must of heard the shower running, maybe you wanted to see me?" the Veela began to feebly shake her head but then saw how big his cock was and slowly began to nod, it had been so long since she had done anything sexual (Bill wasn't even ready to take her virginity so all they did was snog), the Boy Who Lived smiled and added,"Noticed that I'm not a 'little boy' anymore? Don't worry, you'll love what I've got," he then proceeded to grab the older woman and kiss her, making her moan longingly_,"This will be easier than I thought,"_ he subconsciously said to himself as he grabbed her ass and she began to moan even more, she was very sensitive.

The Boy Who Lived proceeded to kiss down the woman's body, sucking on her neck to give her a love bite, he reached he heavenly tits and noticed that they had no sag, he smiled and pinched Fleurs nipples, she was now just gasping, Harry grabbed her left breast and placed it in her mouth and began to suck and lick her nipple, making her scream in pleasure, after a moment or two he began to suck on her right nipple when she suddenly shuddered in orgasm and her ability to attract men to her seemed suddenly different, as though instead of trying to seduce him with it she was begging him to please her, she got weak in the knees and slipped but Harry caught her and put her back to the wall, he would please her first, she needed it while he only wanted it.

With great skill Harry seemed to have went from giving Fleur a peck on the lips to kissing her thighs and she loved it, trying in vane to get him to move up to her pussy, she began to get agitated and grabbed the Chosen Ones head and through a moan cried,"Oh for god fucking sake Harry! Just make me cum again!" Harry smiled and began to slowly eat away at the Veelas pussy, making her buck up and down as she came twice on first contact and he knew he wouldn't need to lube her up anymore, he move his middle finger to her pussy and began to enter her and she let out a very throaty moan,"Fuck Harry, I'm vet enough just fuck me! I'll do anything!" that was all he needed to hear.

Fleur was suddenly being kissed again and before she knew what was happening she had the head of Harrys cock inside of her, making her cry out in pleasure until he hit her hymen, the Chosen One looked puzzled and looked at her questioningly, she pushed down on him and screamed in pain as she lost her virginity, all Harry could think was_,"tight,"_ before he slow began to plough through her painfully tight pussy, he hit her G-spot and she came again and made Harry feel close too, he spun her around on his cock and pressed her face against the wall and began to fuck her brains out from behind, making her cry out in joy, the Veela had always wanted her late husband to treat her like a slut, she was ashamed of this kink but loved the idea of a man not submitting to her, it made her think of herself as more of a human being than what most men would call her a "goddess".

Harry smiled as the Veela moaned, she had not done anything to him so far, yet she was going to make him cum the fastest out of all previous women to her, she came once again and Harry knew that was the end of his round, he pushed all of the way into her and filled her womb to the brim, he pulled out of Fleur and let her calm down for a moment as he closed his eyes, the next thing he knew there were a pair of soft lips on his cock giving his the most amazing blowjob of his life and this was her first one, if she was already this good then with a bit of practice he could make any man cum immediately, he grabbed her head and began to push as far into her mouth as possible, no gag reflex, he smirked before pounding into her face as hard and fast as humanly possible, all the while his partner hummed and moaned against his cock, that's when he couldn't hold back anymore, he let loose within her mouth and she swallowed all of his cum and pulled away smiling suggestively as she turned around again and spread her ass cheeks, she wanted anal.

The Boy Who Lived was erect immediately and positioned himself at her ass before pushing into her, making her scream and bounce on him, he had once thought that her pussy was tight but he was wrong, ass was so tight that it took him two minutes to get all the way inside of her, the Chosen One got faster a lot quicker after that as her pounded into her and made her cum gain and again, the shower water relaxed his muscles as he continued and he remembered why he loved sex in the shower so much, the water, he let loose inside of Fleur one last time before they both collapsed, clutching onto each other as they kissed.

Fleur smiled into the kiss and said,"Next time I want someone else to join in," and she then continued to kiss him.


	7. The Weasley Women

After Harry's encounter with Fleur in the shower he really needed to sleep so he dried himself off and walked to his room, noticing that Tonks was not there anymore, he sat on his bed and even though he was very tired he couldn't pass out, not really caring that he was nude, with his huge boner still not being properly dealt with, he began to stroke it, but it was no use, it wasn't as good as any of the mouths pussies or assholes the Boy Who lived had had recently, he resorted to his last possible form of relief, he preformed a charm that forced your boner to go away, with the side effect of your cum being more fertile, so as soon as his cock softened he closed is eyes and fell into a blissful sleep, sighing intently as he did.

The Chosen One woke up an hour later to the sound of Molly opening the door, he was about to push off his covers and suggest that they have fun when she said in a hushed yet flattered tone,"Harry we can't do this all the time and anyway, it's dinner time," so Harry grabbed some underwear (only his underwear), as he didn't really care anymore, he had fucked everyone in the Burrow now and he also could tell that the women were loving seeing him walk down stairs and casually sit at the head of the table, not because he wanted to have it as some kind of position of power but it stopped anyone from trying to seduce him at the table, he loved the attention, but not the risk of starting a war over his cock.

All of the women spoke about god knows what at diner, all occasionally glancing at the auror, none more than Molly and Ginny though, as they ate happily. Once in a while (as Harry referred to them) the Weasley Women would try to engage in conversation with him, but with Tonks cracking jokes, Luna talking about Nargles and Hermione being a walking, talking encyclopedia he barely got a word in, when he was finally able to join in with the group discussion Fleur, who had been oddly quiet through all of dinner, crawled to where the wizard was sitting under the table, she tried to pull off his trousers but Hermione, who was now always checking underneath the table, kicked at the Veela until she scurried back to her spot at the table, a pout plastered onto her face, a very, very sexy pout in Harry's eyes, but, what wasn't sexy about Fleur fucking Delacour.

Once everyone had finished dinner Molly enchanted the plates to clean themselves and ordered everyone to go to bed, they were going to spend the next day tiding the house, which meant Harry probably wouldn't have much fun, while the women started to walk to their bedrooms he sat on his chair watching them go, know that whoever he chose to sleep with would be ecstatic, everyone else would feel like shit and he didn't want that, he loved all of the women under the roof equally and didn't want to start anything, so once everybody else was upstairs he began to climb up stairs to his room, slowly opening the door after looking behind him, he had the sudden urge to go into the room that Hermione, Ginny and Luna were sharing but he didn't know why, as the Boy Who Lived stepped through his door he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest from behind and he inwardly sighed, of course one of the girls was going to come to him and not just wait.

Harry felt a soft pair of lips attach to his neck, sucking and nibbling at it, pushing their big breasts against his back while grinding into the Chosen Ones leg longingly, the woman began to moan as her wet pussy drooled over the contact, the wizard couldn't handle it anymore and grabbed at his lover blindly and pulled her in for a heated kiss, fondling her tits as he did so, after a minute of kissing, moaning and (from Harry's partner) growling, the still unknown partner touched his hard cock through his cloths, Harry pulled away for a breath and smiled at the flustered Molly standing before him, her eyes full of lust, a look of pure longing the wizard had come to expect and find super sexy, he swiftly drew his wand and vanished his cloths before picking up the witch and placing her on his bed, who giggled at the motion.

Without speaking a single word the wizard forced Molly's legs wide open and slowly licked her pussy, electing a sexy, drawn out moan from the literal MILF before him, Harry also began to push his fingers inside of the witches tight folds, gifting him with the sweat sound of a whimper from his lover, but, just as Molly started to cum Harry heard the door open and as he turned around he saw Ginny, holding onto her sexy thin nightgown as she groaned and pinched her nasal bridge between two fingers,"You couldn't of waited for two minutes, could you?" she said in a very rough tone, Harry was about to reply when she continued,"We had a plan mum,_"Let's __sneak up on him and both have fun!"_ you said! So fucking impatient! Well I hope you don't mind Harry but I'll be joining you two this evening!" the young witch then took off her night gown and pushed Harry off of her mother and gave her pussy a long lick.

Molly crawled up the bed and gave Ginny a long, passionate, kiss, then proceeded to get the Boy Who Lived to stand in front of them as she stroked his cock, her daughter slowly licking it at the same time, Harry was in pure bliss and let out a load groan as the older witch joined her daughter in licking his long rod, the younger witch then licked up to the head of his cock and began to bounce her head on the wizards cock as her mother licked and sucked his balls, the Chosen One grabbed his ex-girlfriends head and forced her all the way down on his cock and released a turret of cum down her throat, making her gag as she pulled away and gave her mother another kiss, this time sharing some of the cum with her as they swallowed their loads, instantly reviving Harry's cock.

Ginny smirked at her mother and pushed herself up to the top of the bed and spread her legs apart, inviting the lustful Molly over, who happily began to lap away at her daughters folds, all the while swaying her ass from side to side, waiting for the Boy Who lived to just take her, Harry too began to smirk at this as he moved up behind her and slowly entered her dripping wet pussy, being gifted by the sound of both of the women before him moaning in unison by his action, the Chosen One quickly started to speed up and through caution to the wind, subconsciously starting to slap Molly's ass as he ploughed into her and as he verged the edge of his tether she came for the third time, tightening around his cock and making him release inside of her womb.

The wizard extracted himself from Molly's pussy immediately after cumming and watched as she made her daughter cum, once he was hard again he asked her to move, which she did, allowing him to slowly ease into Ginny's wet pussy, squeezing her tits as he did so, they both let out moans in pure bliss when the oldest witch began to lick Ginny's pussy again, this time forcing her own pussy against her daughters mouth, the young redhead was more than willing to comply and lapped away at her mother, who was now licking Harry's cock and balls, causing him to shudder and moan as he pushed deeper into his ex-girlfriend than he ever has and came one final time, coating the inside of her pussy with layer upon layer of cum, setting off her orgasm.

Molly moved off of the teens as the Boy Who Lived exited her daughter and lay down in between the pair of panting sorcerers, who both began to suckle her huge tits as she closed her eyes and moaned, they continued to devour her twin globes for ten more minutes before the older witch released a sexy scream and forced their heads down harder against her tits as she came, passing out in the process, Harry too passed out, clutching onto the woman before him subconsciously as he slept, Ginny on the other hand stayed up for a few more minutes, licking up all of her mothers cum before laying on top of the Chosen One and reinserting his cock inside of her, moaning once more before sleeping too, leaving the household entirely quiet.


	8. The Metamorphmagus and The Veela

The next morning Harry woke up to Molly and Ginny kissing, the younger of the two bouncing on his mourning wood, he was to tired to stop them and he fucked them for fifteen minutes more, finishing on their faces, they got themselves clean then got dressed and made breakfast together, soon after the others came down stairs and they all ate together. Then everyone in the house went to work, cleaning up and trying to make the task less boring by having a laugh. Harry went to bed alone that night and finally got to rest and recharge his aching muscles from all the stuff he's done recently.

* * *

When Harry woke up he was met with the smell of bacon from down stairs and quickly ran down, nearly tripping over near the bottom. The Boy Who Lived turned to see that there was only Fleur and Tonks downstairs, the Veela putting the food on three plates and the Metamorphmagus cleaning the dishes with her wand,"Morning Harry," Tonks chirped as she put the frying pan on the drying rack,"The others are off doing there own stuff, I believe Hermione is getting her mum, our buxom redheads are getting some party food and Luna's off inviting more people," she hummed to herself as she sat down next to him and gave Fleur a wink as she placed the plates down.

"Should I be jealous ladies?" The Chosen One joked as Fleur blushed and Tonks laughed,"I mean, I know you two are sharing a room," he continued, chuckling as the Veela sitting across from him turned bright red and grumbled something in French, she looked cute flustered so he decided to tease her some more. They ate in silence until the food was gone and Harry enchanted the plates to wash themselves then finally added,"Didn't you say you wanted somebody else to join us Fleur?"

Tonks spat out her drink and she too turned red (along with her hair) but then she calmed down,"Baby, you might as well give in, I know we were planning to tease him but he beat us to it and we're going to get fucked either way," she palmed Harry's growing erection in one hand and then said,"The elixir we put in his drink should activate soon." The Boy Who Lived cock suddenly twitched as she said that and he looked down as it grew larger than ever before, it was now 12 inches long and was 4 inches thick, so big that it started to rip through his pajamas.

"Oh fuck," the Veela moaned as she saw it grow from the other side of the table,"And I thought it was huge before!" she crawled under the table and started to pulled down the wizards trousers,"Are we actually going to fuck in here, where anyone could see us?" she asked, although she was more focused on rubbing Harry's cock, her eyes wide as she seemed to drool, turning Harry on even more.

"I took your first time in a shower and if you and Tonks planned this then your already doing stuff, the others are out and if they catch us I think they'd join," Harry moaned as he waved his wand, making all their clothes disappear with the empty plates, he looked to Tonks and saw she was fingering herself as she watched the blonde slowly lower her head onto The Boy Who Lived's cock. Harry smiled as he felt Fleur wrap her lips around his cock and immediately stared to deep throat him,"You love my dick so much, don't you my sexy whore?"

After his question Fleur's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Harry noticed that Tonks was now behind her on the other end of the table, licking her pussy,"Yeah, suck his big dick baby, make him cum down your throat, then in both of our pussies, you want him to fuck you as much as I do!" Tonks yelled as Fleur moaned and spasmed still sucking Harry's cock hungrily as she came,"Oh you squirt so much baby!" Tonks cried as she showed her face to Harry and he saw she was covered in the Veela's pussy juices.

Harry got so turned on by this he forced Fleur off of his cock and got her to lie on the table, then he grabbed Tonks and got her to lie onto of the blonde,"Fleur, I think you should be nice and clean up your mess," Fleur moaned and started to lick up her cum, kissing the Metamorphmagus every time she got close to her lips,"Tonks, I'm going to fuck you now. And you, my quarter Veela love, are going to finger yourself as you watch her moan in pleasure. If either of you kisses the other, I won't stop fucking you with my new monster cock until I'm sure your both pregnant, do you understand?"

The Boy Who lived did't wait for an answer, as he pushed into Tonks with all of his might, the new size of his cock making it harder to go as fast as he wished in her tight pussy. Harry's fellow Auror screamed in pleasure, spanking Fleur's ass to get her to start masturbating.

Fleur promptly yelped and started to rub her pussy, desperately gazing at Tonks' tongue as the Metamorphmagus panted in pleasure. It was an arousing sight for Harry to say the least, and it got even better when Tonks fingered Fleurs ass, winking at him, knowing that they could still pleasure each other without kissing.

The Auror smirked and leaned down to whisper into both of the womens ears,"I think for this challenge it's not fair that Nyphadora is getting the most pleasure. Don't you agree Fleur?" Harry snatched up his wand and summoned a vibrator and shoved it up the Veela's ass, making her scream in pleasure and start cumming all over her lovers,"Good girl for not breaking easily. But let's see how Nymphadora handles her orgasm."

"Stop calling me that!" Tonks panted, barely caring as her pussy got torn apart in the best way possible,"And I can handle any orgasm, no matter how good."

The Chosen One smirked and chuckled, he had barely moved inside of Tonks and she was close, and he could feel that he was nowhere near done, his best bet as to why being a side effect of the elixir. He waited one second after his fellow Aurors remarks and began to fuck her so hard and fast the table sounded like it was about to snap, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, cumming again and again.

Tonks' impulses seemed to kick in, as she grabbed Fleur by the back of the head and kissed her with everything she had. Fleur didn't even fight back, fucking herself in the ass with the vibrator happily as she kissed her lover. Harry suddenly pulled out of Tonks and pulled out the vibrator from Fleur's ass, hearing grumbles of annoyance at the action,"Who wants to be fucked until their pussy is full of cum first?"

Both of the women glared at one another, daring the other to steal their favourite thing in the world from them. Fleur took her chance and grabbed Harry, spinning around as they Disapparated, appearing in her and Tonks' shared room. The Auror could be swearing from the lower levels of the house and running around, checking the rooms.

Harry couldn't focus on that though, as he was pushed down onto the only bed in the room and had Fleur grinding on top of him,"You better not of just been joking down stairs," Fleur moaned,"This big cock of yours is perfect for making babies!"

Smirking, Harry grabbed he waist and lifted her above his cock head,"I agree," and sheathed himself inside of her. Fleur screamed, alerting Tonks to their location and Apparating into the room.

"Fuck sakes you horny slut!" Tonks screamed as she crouched behind Fleur and bit her ass,"Don't steal that marvellous cock from me again. Or I'll splinch you the next time we Apparate together."

Between my forceful thrusts, the Veela snarked,"Eat my ass!"

"Happily!" Tonks dove in and started to lick and tongue fuck Fleur's ass as Harry pounded into her tight pussy, the platnum blonde screaming louder as she got rewarded with more and more orgasms.

"Oh, you love this cock, you little slut!" Harry moaned, his orgasm nearing,"You want nothing more than to be filled with my cum and get pregnant with my baby!"

"Yes! Oh Merlin, yes!" the Veela cried,"Shoot lots of cum in me and get me pregnant. All I want is to keep having sex with you and Tonks and everyone else in the Burrow! Please cum in me!" Harry grunted and thrust his cock into her womb, moaning as he shot tons of cum inside of her, so much so that it was leaking out before he was done. Tonks licked up the excess and moaned at the taste, while Fleur climbed off of Harry and cast a fertilisation charm on all of them, giggling as she kissed Tonks and Harry at the same time.

The Chosen One pushed Tonks onto all fours and began to fuck her so hard and fast the bed shook, but they were both to horny to care. Tonks pulled Fleur over to her and began to lick her pussy, moaning at the taste of both her lovers cum. Harry kept on pounding as hard and fast as he could until Tonks was in a constant state of orgasm. He was proud of his work, but nowhere near done.

Tonks rolled them over and got into Reverse Cowgirl, but leaned forward until she was down far enough to keep licking Fleur's pussy as she bounced. The trio loved this position and Harry spanked Tonks like the slut she was until he reached to end of his tether, releasing the rest of his cum inside of her.

They all passed out, cuddled together, both if the women still leaking white hot cum from their pussies.

* * *

**I know, not my best chapter, but I started writing it a month ago and got distracted with other projects. Here it is, I hope you enjoyed it, and if not I'm already planning a sequel that'll be much improved.**

**Remember to review and suggest, as it improves my writing and your reading experience.**

**~CH**


End file.
